


How do you tie a tie?

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Insecure Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark, avengers fam, dad tony stark, no starker, not ship, tony stark is a dad, worried may parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Tony shows Peter how to tie a tie. Peter is unsure that he belongs with the famous Avengers.
Relationships: May Parker and Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	How do you tie a tie?

Peter groaned helplessly, fumbling with the silk cloth around his neck. How did Tony do it?

“Mr. Staaaaark! Help meeeee!” he moaned, undoing the knot in his tie.

Tony hurried in. “Are you okay, Pete?”

“No, I’m not! How?! How do you tie this thing?!” Peter turned, brandishing the black piece of cloth. “Like, really! They’re impossible.”

Tony laughed and took the tie from Peter’s hand. “Here. I’ll show you the signature Tony Stark look.”

He carefully showed Peter how to make his “signature” look, his hands a blur as he looped it around his neck. The folds and creases were immaculate.

“Wow… thanks Mr. Stark!” he said cheerily.

Tony smiled, ruffling Peter’s fluffy curls. “Of course, kiddo.”

He felt an unexpected, overwhelming feeling of immense love in his chest. To hide the burning in his eyes, he bent and pressed a sloppy kiss to his kid’s cheek.

“Mr. _Staaaark!”_ Peter laughed. “Your breath smells like coffee!”

Tony chuckled. “I’m proud of you, Petey,” he whispered.

“Why, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, admiring his tie in the mirror.

“For everything, I guess. For being the sweetest, bravest, kindest person I’ve ever met. You’re so brave, Petey. So so brave.”

Peter turned around, smiling, and threw his arms around Tony’s torso. “Thanks Mr. Stark,” he said, voice muffled. “You’re brave too, y’know?”

He blinked back a tear in surprise. “Thanks, Petey. Thank you.”

~~~~~

“Oh my goodness!” May cooed. “Look at my handsome little man!” She stood up from the couch with Nat and Pepper.

_“Maaaay!” _P__ eter complained, rolling his eyes as she fussed over him, straightening his collar and combing back his bangs.

“What? I haven’t seen you in a suit in years, honey! You look so handsome!” May laughed.

Pepper smiled, smoothing her strawberry blonde hair. “Good thing you boys are ready. We’re leaving in five minutes.”

“Good. I’ve been craving chocolate sundaes all day,” Nat muttered, smiling at Peter.

The boy grinned, pulling at his tie. “Mr. Banner’s gonna be there, right? I can’t wait to show him my science project!”

Tony gently took Peter’s small hands away from his tie. “Bruce is gonna be there, _bambo._ I’m sure- I know he’ll love your idea.”

Peter beamed, taking back his hands. “Mr. Stark, how can you stand these? They’re so itchy!”

~~~~~

Tony watched Peter with worried eyes. He was picking his fingernails, staring out the window past Tony, his foot shuffling anxiously.

He pulled his kid closer to his side. “Petey? Are you okay?”

Tony could sense everyone in the car stiffen. Happy silently turned down the radio.

May set her hand on Peter’s shoulder. She and Tony exchanged an anxious glance.

“Petey? What’s wrong, baby? You can tell us,” Tony murmured, cupping his cheek.

Peter took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I- I just feel like I don’t belong? I mean, it’s so fancy a-and… I don’t know, it’s stupid- I-”

“No, no, baby, it’s not stupid. You’re not stupid, kiddo,” Tony comforted. “But listen to me.” He tilted Peter’s chin until their eyes met.

“You belong. You belong with us, kiddo. We love you. Why do you think you don’t fit in?”

Peter shrugged. “I guess- you’re all so famous. But I’m no one… sorry, May,” he said sheepishly.

“No, Petey, you are not ‘no one.’ You’re my kid. Our kid.” He glanced at May. “None of us care if you’re rich, poor, anything. We love you, baby. We all love you _so much.”_

Peter smiled and leaned against him. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” He snuggled further into his side. “I love you too.”

May rubbed his back and Tony kissed his curls. Nat and Pepper smiled.

Happy said nothing, but there was a definite fond gleam in his eye.

And Peter.

He was surrounded by love.


End file.
